familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Mobilization Cross 1912/13
| image = | caption = The Mobilization Cross | awarded_by = Government of Austria-Hungary | country = Austria-Hungary | type = | eligibility = Austro-Hungarian forces that had been mobilised as a precautionary measure during the Balkan Wars | for = | campaign = | status = | description = | motto = | clasps = | post-nominals = | established = | first_award = 1913 | last_award = 1913 | total = | posthumous = | recipients = Over 1 million | precedence_label = | individual = | higher = | same = | lower = | related = | image2 = | caption2 = }} Mobilization Cross Awarded: To Austro-Hungarian forces that had been mobilised as a precautionary measure during the Balkan Wars between an alliance of Bulgaria, Greece, Montenegro and Serbia on the one hand and Ottoman Turkey on the other MOBILISIERUNGSKREUZ 1912-1913 Un recente articolo apparso su Uniformi & Armi mi ha dato l’impulso a dire qualcosina di più su questa poco conosciuta croce commemorativa. Anche su Web si trova pochissimo al riguardo. La decorazione fu istituita l’11 giugno 1913 con il per noi complicato nome di “Dienstzeichen für besondere militärische Maßnahmen”, come riconoscimento a quei militari delle forze di terra e di mare mobilitati ed inviati a difesa dei confini meridionali durante le guerre balcaniche del 1912-1913. L’Impero Austro-ungarico non fu mai direttamente coinvolto nelle guerre che si succedettero in quel travagliato biennio, tuttavia il rischio di un allargamento del conflitto - in particolar modo si temeva per la Bosnia-Erzegovina - determinò una mobilitazione di vaste proporzioni. Ben otto Corpi d’Armata furono utilizzati per mettere in atto i piani di difesa: i numero 1, 4, 7, 10, 11, 13, 15 e 16. Per ricevere la decorazione era sufficiente aver trascorso un periodo di almeno 4 settimane presso i reparti mobilitati. In totale furono conferiti più di un milione di esemplari, il che rende questa croce estremamente comune ed a buon mercato. Anche l’ordine delle precedenze delle decorazioni asburgiche, che la colloca al n°75 , ci dice che non era una distinzione particolarmente prestigiosa; nonostante ciò collezionarla può essere comunque molto interessante e dare una certa soddisfazione. Il grande numero di esemplari prodotti determinò la produzione di un numero incredibile di varianti, tanto che non è immediato trovare due croci identiche in tutto! Per la sua semplicità costruttiva, un collezionista non specializzato in decorazioni AU che ne entrasse in possesso avrebbe seri problemi ad identificare questa croce commemorativa con precisione, a maggior ragione se fosse priva del caratteristico nastrino triangolare. E’ infatti piuttosto scarna e da’ pochissimi indizi circa la sua origine; anzi, le date che riporta ad una prima analisi potrebbero risultare perfino fuorvianti, perché in effetti l’Impero Austro-ungarico non combattè alcuna guerra in quel periodo! Ma esaminiamo la Mobilisierungskreuz nel dettaglio. Il regolamento la descrive come una croce a otto punte 35x35mm realizzata in un unico pezzo, in metallo dorato, con uno scudetto circolare al centro che racchiude i millesimi 1912-1913 disposti su due file. Il retro è muto. Il nastro è giallo oro con due coppie di sottili strisce nere ai lati. Il disegno nel suo complesso ricorda molto le croci di anzianità per i sottufficiali e la truppa, ed anche il nastrino è abbastanza simile: ciò rende spesso difficile distinguerle su foto d’epoca poco nitide. Riguardo ai metalli impiegati, i primi esemplari furono prodotti in bronzo dorato, successivamente però apparvero versioni più economiche in ottone, Kriegsmetall dorato, e perfino Kriegsmetall non dorato. E’ lecito chiedersi se quest’ultima versione non sia stata realizzata, oltre che per risparmiare tempo e risorse, anche per rendere meno appariscente una decorazione che veniva regolarmente indossata sul campo di battaglia. Altri dettagli che diversificano le varianti sono il retro, che può essere piatto o incavato, l’appiccagnolo, che può essere più o meno rifinito, le date, che possono essere incise o in rilievo, e la forma stessa della croce, che può essere più o meno “spigolosa”. In tutti gli esemplari esaminati fino ad oggi non mi è mai capitato di trovarvi marchi del produttore. In aggiunta alle innumerevoli varianti conosciute, è possibilissimo che esistano anche esmplari unici, probabilmente nella più pregiata versione in bronzo o ottone con il retro piatto, che recano incisioni del titolare o del reparto di provenienza; a dire il vero non ne ho mai visti, ma la cosa è plausibile data la già citata similitudine di questa decorazione con le croci di anzianità, sulle quali la pratica di inciderci iscrizioni personalizzate era abbastanza diffusa. Decorazione comunissima, compariva sovente sui medaglieri dei soldati di Francesco Giuseppe che parteciparono alle prime fasi della Grande Guerra. Con il proseguire del conflitto, a causa delle perdite mostruose tra questi richiamati che furono gradualmente rimpiazzati con “carne fresca”, la croce commemorativa divenne sempre più difficile da vedere indossata. E’ abbastanza raro trovarla nelle foto d’epoca abbinata, per esempio, a una Karl-Truppenkreuz, e se ciò avviene, il portatore è quasi sempre un ufficiale o un sottufficiale anziano. Immagini allegate A recent article in Uniforms & Weapons gave me the impulse to say something more about this little-known memorial cross. Also on the Web is very little about it. The decoration was established on 11 June 1913 for us the complicated name "Dienstzeichen für besondere militärische Maßnahmen", in recognition to those military forces on land and sea mobilized and sent to defense the southern border during the Balkan wars of 1912-1913. The Austro-Hungarian Empire was never directly involved in the wars that followed in that troubled period, however, the danger of a spillover of the conflict - especially feared for Bosnia-Herzegovina - led mobilization of vast proportions. Eight corps were used to implement the defense plans: the number 1, 4, 7, 10, 11, 13, 15 and 16. To receive the decoration was enough to have spent a period of at least 4 weeks departments mobilized. In total were awarded more than one million copies, making this cross very common and cheap. The order of precedence of the decorations Habsburg, which places it at No. 75, tells us that it was not a particularly prestigious distinction; nevertheless collezionarla can still be very interesting and give some satisfaction. The large number of units produced determined the production of an incredible number of variants, so that is not immediately find two crosses identical in all! Because of its simple construction, not a collector who specializes in decorations AU who came into possession would have serious problems identify this memorial cross with precision, even more so if it were devoid of the distinctive triangular ribbon. And 'in fact quite sparse and' very few clues as to its origin; in fact, dates back to an initial analysis could be even misleading, because in fact the Austro-Hungarian Empire did not fight any war at that time! But let us examine the Mobilisierungskreuz in detail. The Regulation describes it as an eight-pointed cross 35x35mm made of a single piece, gilt metal, with a championship round in the middle enclosing the vintages from 1912 to 1913 in two rows. The back is dumb. The tape is golden yellow with two pairs of thin black stripes on the sides. The design as a whole is very reminiscent of the crosses of seniority for the NCOs and the ranks, and also the ribbon is quite similar: this makes it often difficult to distinguish on photo d ' vintage blurry. Regarding metals used, the first samples were produced in gilded bronze, but later appeared cheaper versions Brass, Kriegsmetall golden, and even Kriegsmetall not golden. E 'questionable whether this latest version has been made, as well as to save time and resources, also to make it less flashy decor was regularly worn on the battlefield. Other details that diversify the variants are the back, which can be flat or hollow, the appiccagnolo, which can be more or less finished, the dates, which can be engraved or embossed, and the form of the cross, which can be more or less "edgy". In all samples examined to date I have never happened to be trademarks of the manufacturer. In addition to the many known variants, it is quite possible that there are also esmplari unique, probably the finest version in bronze or brass with a flat back, bearing engravings of the owner or of the department of origin; to be honest I've never seen, but it is plausible given the aforementioned similarity of this decoration with crosses seniority, upon which the practice of personalized inscriptions inciderci was fairly widespread. Decoration very common, often appeared on the soldiers of medals Franz Joseph who participated in the early stages of the Great War. With the continuation of the conflict, because of losses from these monstrous recalled that were gradually replaced with "fresh meat", the memorial cross became increasingly difficult to see worn. And 'quite rare to find in vintage photos combined, for example, to a Karl-Truppenkreuz, and if this happens, the carrier is almost always an officer or senior NCO. Category:Mobilization Cross 1912/13